brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Ninjago the Video Game 2014
This article is Ninjago the Video Game 2014 article. Anyone can edit this, including you. Edit, add pictures, do whatever you want! NEW POLL How do you rate this game? Awesome Good Okay It sucks What's wrong with you? Ninjago The Video Game 2014 is a custom video game based on Ninjago. Unlike LEGO Battles: Ninjago, Ninjago The Video Game is designed to play more like the Traveller's Tales games. Note: Someone is needed to add the characters from the two latest series to the character list and swap around series 5 and series 6. Thank you! Info Includes more than 100 characters, weapons, levels, free play locations and a lot more features! It will be released in October 2015 for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4 and Wii U on the 16th and released for 3DS and 2DS on 19th. Special Characters The game has different special characters and vehicles that can be unlocked via doing certain things. Once the required tasks are fulfilled, these characters will become buyable in the different hub areas. Lord Garmadon: Complete Part 1 in Story Mode Pythor P. Chumsworth: Complete Part 2 in Story Mode Lord Garmadon (Overlord): Complete Part 3 in Story Mode The Overlord: Complete Part 4 in Story Mode Master Chen: Complete Part 5 in Story Mode Morro (Lloyd): Complete Part 6 in Story Mode Sensei Wu (Young): Achieve True Ninja status in every level Cyrus Borg (Evil): Collect and purchase every Red Brick Wrayth's Chain Cycle: Collect all Minikits The First Spinjitzu Master: Collect all Gold Bricks Characters Currently There are 101 characters in the game, but more will be added. Part 2 (Reign of the Snakes) Part 3 (Rise of the Spinjitzu Master) 1. Pirate Attack! Playable Characters: Kai (ZX), Jay (ZX), Cole (ZX), Zane (ZX) Enemies: Pirates Boss: Captain Soto 2. Double Trouble Playable Characters: Kai (ZX), Jay (ZX), Cole (ZX), Zane (ZX) Enemies: Dark Kai, Dark Jay, Dark Cole, Dark Zane, Boss: None Part 4 (Rise of The Overlord) Part 4 (The Final Battle) Part 6 (Possession) Part 5 (Tournament of Elements) 1. Noddle Fight Playable Characters:Lloyd (Casual), Kai (Casual), Jay (Casual), Cole (Casual) Enemies: Master Chen Goons Boss: Eyezor 2. Only One Can Remain Playable Characters: Kai (Tournament), Skylor Enemies: None Boss: Karloff 3. Versus Playable Characters: Kai (Tournament), Jay (Tournament), Cole (Tournament) Enemies: None Boss: Ash, Cole/Jay 4. Skating, Escaping, and Noodle Making PlayableCharacters: Lloyd (Roller Skates), Jay (Roller Skates), Ninja DBX, Cole (Prisoner), Karloff (Prisoner) Enemies: Anacondrai Copters Boss: Camille 5. The Jungle Playable Characters: Kai (Jungle), Skylor Enemies: None Boss: Master Chen 6. Lloyd vs Chen Playable Characters: Lloyd (Jungle) Enemies: Chen's Goons Boss: Master Chen 7. The Power of Amber Playable Characters: Kai (Jungle), Skylor Enemies: Chen's Goons Boss(es): Chope and Kapau 8. The Last Stand Playable Characters: Lloyd (Tournament), Kai (Tournament), Jay (Tournament), Cole (Tournament), Zane (Titanium), Ash, Camille, Griffin Turner, Invizable, Toxikita, Bolobo, Gravis, Jacob, Shadow, Neuro, Enemies: Anacondrai Goons Boss: None 1. The Might of Morro Playable Characters: Kai (Steep Wisdom), Jay (Steep Wisdom), Cole (Steep Wisdom), Zane (Steep Wisdom) Enemies: None Boss: Morro 2. Bounty Battle Playable Characters: Kai (Deepstone), Jay (Deepstone), Cole (Deepstone), Zane (Deepstone) Enemies: None Boss: Morro 3. Stiix 'N' Stones Playable Characters: Kai (Deepstone), Jay (Deepstone, Cole (Deepstone), Zane (Deepstone) Enemies: None Boss: Morro 4. Sensei Sharpens Student Playable Characters: Kai (Deepstone), Jay (Deepstone), Cole (Deepstone), Zane (Deepstone) Sensei Yang's Students Boss: None 5. Mountain Madness Playable Characters: Kai (Mech), Jay (Mech), Cole (Mech), Zane (Mech) Enemies: None Boss: Ghoultar's Mech 6. Nimbus NO! Playable Characters: Kai (Deepstone), Jay (Deepstone), Cole (Ghost), Zane (Deepstone) Enemies: Ghosts Boss: Nimbus 7. The Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master Playable Characters: Kai (Deepstone), Jay (Deepstone), Cole (Ghost), Zane (Deepstone, Lloyd (Deepstone) Enemies: None Boss: None 8. The Rise of the Ghosts Playable Characters: Kai (Deepstone), Jay (Deepstone, Cole (Ghost), Zane (Deepstone), Nya (Water Ninja) Enemies: Ghosts Boss(es): Bansha, Atilla, Ghoulatar, Morro, Preeminent Category:Custom Video Games